


Self Care

by alliaskofyou



Series: Everybody Loves Simon [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But Is So In Love, Clan Leader Raphael Santiago, Hurt Simon Lewis, M/M, Protective Raphael Santiago, Raphael Santiago Is So Done, Simon loves The Clan, The Clan loves Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Simon hasn't been taking care of himself and the clan is not happy aka the clan loves their baby vamp and wants to protect him at all costs.





	Self Care

Simon staggers into the hotel, leaning heavily against the door, barely able to support his own weight. The shadowhunters have been working mercilessly to locate a rogue vampire and had enlisted Simon’s help...like always. 

 

Raphael told Simon earlier that week that, since it wasn’t one of their clan (actually a member of a warring clan), Simon had no obligation to help the shadowhunters. But he did, though, didn’t he? 

 

I mean, Clary and Isabelle are his friends and, well, maybe even Alec and Jace if he squints hard enough. He had to help his friends and keep his city safe. He felt a duty to do so, but the long days and nights without sleep and few times where he could feed (Clary still looks at him like he’s a monster when he drinks, not that she knows she’s doing it, which makes it even more upsetting) are finally catching up with him. 

 

He makes it to the couch in the living room and collapses. He doesn’t even bother to lay his head on the pillow; it’s too far. Just as he’s about to doze off into peaceful oblivion, a hand jostles him awake. He opens his eyes, blinking to clear his hazy vision. 

 

Stan stands in front of him, whispering (or is he yelling?) Simon nods, unsure what he is even agreeing to, and feels himself being pulled until he is sat upright. He feels two vampires sit next to him. Lolling his head to the side he’s able to recognize Natasha and Daniel. They stare at him, Daniel with a worried crease in between his brows and Natasha with a scowl. 

 

He feels a glass press to his lips and inhales the sweet, metallic aroma of AB+ and gulps it down in a frenzy. He feels Lily, who so graciously handed him the glass (he must thank her later), run her fingers through his messy hair. She sighs heavily and the puff of air brushes Simon’s cheeks and he giggles, a little drunk on all the attention and a little dehydrated. 

 

Lily notices and yells for Stan to get her some more. Simon looks lazily around and notices that the whole clan has gathered in the living room. Some watch him apprehensively, some are arguing with each other, making wide gestures toward Simon, and one vampire that Simon can’t remember the name of is talking quickly on the phone. 

 

Another glass is pressed to his mouth and Simon gulps it down slower than before. Lily smiles as if that is reassuring. Simon tries to smile back but it comes out as a yawn. He tells Lily he’s tired and she motions for Natasha and Daniel to move. She helps Simon lay back down and props the pillow beneath his head. She grabs a blanket Stan hands to her and covers him up, bringing the blanket to rest under his chin. He whispers a “thank you” and gets a soft press of lips on his head in response. Lily ushers the rest of the clan out of the room as Simon’s eyes flutter close. 

 

\---

 

Simon awakes as someone lifts him from his current position. He looks around confused and then remembers how he passed out on the couch. His head rests on Raphael’s shoulder, his arms looped around Raphael’s neck. He cuddles closer to Raphael and presses his lips against the place where Raphael’s pulse would be. He feels Raphael chuckle, the vibrations of his chest shaking Simon’s body. 

 

“I know you’re awake.”

 

Simon smiles against his neck. “Obviously.”

 

Raphael walks into their room, shutting the door behind him with a swing of his foot. He settles Simon down on their bed. Simon blinks up at him, the low light of their bedroom making him feel warm and fuzzy (that could also be because of the way Raphael is looking at him like he’s the most precious thing Raphael’s ever laid eyes on.) 

 

Raphael bends down to remove Simon’s shoes. Once off, he unbuckles Simon’s jeans and starts to slide them down. Simon answers him with giggles. “Can’t you at least buy me dinner first?”

 

Raphael rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

 

Once Simon is finally in his boxers, Raphael pulls the duvet from underneath Simon and settles it over him. He walks to the other side of the bed, crawls under the covers, and pulls Simon close to him. Simons sighs happily and rests his head on Raphael’s chest.  

 

Raphael is warm and smells of bergamot; he presses a soft kiss to Simon’s head. “You had me so worried today, mi sol.”

 

Simon hums and cuddles closer (if that’s even possible.) “I’m sorry.” A long yawn escapes his lips. “The clan took care of me, though.”

 

He can hear Raphael’s smile in his words. “They always will.” The smile disappears. “Unlike those shadowhunters.”

 

Simon, not ready to delve into that issue (partly because he knows it’s really his fault for not taking care of himself and partly because he’s way too comfortable to detach himself from Raphael.) Closes his eyes and squeezes Raphael tight, hoping to convey that his worry is heard but, right now, Simon just needs to sleep, but more importantly, be held. 

 

Raphael sighs but squeezes back in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
